


Final Notes [Googleplier]

by technotantrum



Category: Google RPF, Internet Personalities, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Brutality, Character Death, Experimentation, Gen, Gore, Torture, Violence, Violent, lots of death, needle ment, panic attack like symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technotantrum/pseuds/technotantrum
Summary: Rouge bot Google IRL was condemned months ago and has undergone testing since. A young intern is lead to a new promotion to deal with said robot.«ɪɴᴄʟᴜᴅᴇs ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀʟ ʜᴇᴀᴅᴄᴀɴᴏɴs ᴀɴᴅ sʜɪᴛ»





	Final Notes [Googleplier]

**Author's Note:**

> //trigger warning; panic attack-like symptoms, needles, violence, gore, death, body horror, hints of torture and experimentation//

_**"What are we hearing?"** _

     The interns words questioned up to her new mentor. Yet, there was only a chuckle in response as the robotic creaking and cries of pain echoed down the corridor. Their shoes clicked along the metallic floor as the girl was lead further down the hall that she originally hadn't even known to exist within the company's facility. What lay in these secret catacombs? Who would know. Perhaps she'd answer this later with a bit of exploring while on break.

        "Did you take that phone call before you came down here?" The man walking with her offered. Though he didn't even glance down at her, his eyes focused on the path ahead and posture stiff. His hands were folded behind the back of his lab coat with up most authority while she personally seemed slouched and unsure of herself.

"Ah-yes. Of course sir." She replied. A moment passed before they came to a door. A buzzing noise was heard as he lent forward, the computer taking his retinal scan. The screen flickering green and welcoming him once it recognized him. As the doors pulled apart, the screaming grew louder. They were obviously moving closer to whoever- _whatever_ was in distress.

The yelling was synthetic sounding. Broken and glitched. Even sounding layered at points. A lump formed in her throat as she hesitantly followed her boss onwards.

        "S-Sir. No mean to nag but you ah-never answered me before?" She offered. Even though she was promoted she didn't receive any information files on her new role like she had before. Instead some tough looking security guard told her to sign some papers and to make a phone call to loved ones then follow him. She had no idea where she was going or why she was down here.

"Ah yes right. What is it you asked of me again?" He questioned, still focusing ahead. The further they walked, the louder the screams became.

"What are those noises? It sounds like screaming but... not? What exactly are you working on down here?" She asked, once again looking up at him. A moment passed, the scientist just pushing the glasses on his nose back up properly before speaking again.

"It is a failed experiment of ours that you will soon met." He replied vaguely. They way he was speaking you'd think it was an alien or something.

        Coming to another door, he once again had to scan his eyes. On the other side held and office, a few other men and woman bustling around in there, taking notes, monitoring screens, talking into ear pieces or drawing out diagrams. The noises were clear in here. She finally recognized it as screams of both terror and pain. Even muffled sounds of what seemed like attempted speech could be heard.

        Now, she noticed the windows that everyone was peering out of. Not even hesitating, she made her way over to look through the double layered glass. A man stood there in the very center of the room they were looking down on. Chains held his arms around his back and a large muzzle-like piece of metal sat around his mouth and rested on his chest. Weights held his feet to the floor and more chains around his shoulders held him up. Even so, there also seemed to be medical equipment attached to him, must've been what those people were monitoring.

        He was slack in the chains, eyes blinking tiredly as it seemed he would've fallen to his knees if he could've. The noises had stopped now and she could only assume it was this man that had been making the racket. One side of his face was torn slightly to reveal mechanical wires and cogs underneath and two people in protective clothing stood at one side of the room, holding a long handled taser and a large syringe.

        "This is Google IRL. It turned rouge and such was imprisoned here for experimentation instead." The intern jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to who it was she found the man who'd lead her here. Glancing back at the man- robot- android? Whatever. She spoke;

"It looks so human." She murmured.

"Well yes, that's the point. It was based off one of our YouTube employees, Mr Mark Edward Fischbach, if you've heard of him."

"Can't say I have." She shrugged.

"He volunteered to help out with the whole project. Even letting us base the prototypes of him so we didn't have to build a human from scratch." He started to explain.

"Of course."

"It was going brilliantly while in workshop. Only when it was shipped and the tester received the package it showed signs of malfunctioning. Curiously enough in the shipping process it had apparently started creating it's own code. Managing to even create it's own secondary objective."

"What was it?"

"Unimportant to you. Your job is just to go down there and try make conversation." She seemed stunned and confused at this.

"How would- what?" She questioned, though no one replied as a security guard lead her back out and down a dark stairwell.

        The room was dark and cold. Even as she was shoved through the door way and it was shut behind her, she could hear the mechanical whirring from the robot that stood in the center of the room. It had yet to notice her as his back was to her which she was thankful for. His breath was hoarse and heavy through the weights on him and obvious beatings he'd taken. Even from behind, it was obvious he'd taken a lot more damage than previously visible.

        His bright blue shirt was torn in several places, revealing his presumably synthetic skin, even some oil like substance leaking from them. A large gash on his back revealed some of his inner components and how damaged they were. Some things were sparking and seemingly jammed while others were working endlessly. Even so, the robotic skeleton that was visible seemed unnatural to look at. It felt wrong. It looked like a human skeleton but it obviously wasn't. You could see power coursing through it with each breath via the lights on it. How was this thing breathing anyway? Did it even need air?

        "What are you waiting for?" Her ear piece suddenly snapped at her, making her jump from her thoughts. She didn't reply, not wanting to notify it of her presence yet but started the approach anyway. Her foot steps seemed to echo, her own heart beat becoming rapid and sweat drops gathering on her forehead. Why was she so nervous? Other than lack of information and all these safety measurements there was nothing to fear right? Surely they followed the laws of robotics so everything would be fine.

        As she wandered forward, soft clicking noises seemed to be coming from it. The sounded a lot like the noises of which the 'clickers' made in the game The Last Of Us. It was unnerving. Why would this robot be making that noise? Maybe he was blind and was using it to help him scope the area? So many questions and she doubted she'd get any answers.

        Before she could question anything else, the chains were pulled to attention as Google begun to struggle, obviously now noticing that he wasn't alone in there. She sucked in a breath, freezing in her path as it started some kind of attempted speech though it was muffled and indistinguishable through the metal.

        Seeing he was unable to move, she forced herself to relax and continue onward. She was safe. It'd be fine. She kept a large distance between them but moved to his line of sight now. Once they caught gazes, his struggling only became more apparent, his face contorted into some kind of death stare, obviously trying to reach her.

        It's eyes were different colored. One a bright blue and one a bright red, yet they seemed to flicker, the brightness of the colors fading every now and then. Along with this, the red one seemed to grow and shrink in size, like a camera lens trying to find a focus point but couldn't. Maybe it really was blind.

        Swallowing a large lump in her throat, she made a step forward. The robot seemingly flinching for a moment at this before struggling again. It looked scared, at least for a split second when it heard the foot step. Taking a breath, she decided to try start conversation, like she'd been ordered to do.

        "H-Hello." She stuttered out. Hearing the voice, it stopped struggling. Nothing other than it's panting being heard in the room. A long moment passed as she waited for a response. She was willing to wait and be patient but her boss had other plans.

        "Get closer. Try touching it." He ordered, sounding curious. He and his other coworkers were obviously watching from the safety of the office. She turned her head, glancing up at where she remembered it to be, since the windows were tinted.

"Is that a good idea?" She questioned.

"Follow orders." Was her only response. Another lump in her throat formed as her body tensed. Red flags were going up everywhere now as she turned back to the damaged robot that was still squinting in her direction. What was this thing? Why was in chained up? How did it create it's own code? What the _fuck_ was going on and why couldn't she get any answers? She had a feeling that if she didn't do as asked though she'd get fired. Maybe even killed. She'd heard rumors like that about workers getting promoted then never being seen again. Was that what was happening to her? Was that all she was going to become?

        Swallowing all fear and questions bouncing in her head, she made another step forward. The robot remained still, just watching her actions. A moment passed before she took another few steps forward. She could almost reach out and touch him now. The clicks started up again and were now obviously coming from in the back of his throat. It seemed like a pattern, weirdly regular. They were louder this time.

        Brushing it aside, she continued forward. It's eyes widening at this and beginning to struggle again though she continued onward. Only stopping when she was right in front of it now, by now it froze again as well, seemingly expecting some kind of pain. Though his eyes searched her, as if scanning her. You could almost hear the cogs turning in his head.

        "I'm not going to hurt you." She tried to reassure, yet his eyes still seemed suspicions. Could it even feel things like that? It had previously seemed fearful so perhaps so? Yet it was illogical to think such. 

        Only now, did she seemingly feel the weight of the scientist's gazes on her back. The emptiness and cold metallic-ness of the room settling into the back of her mind as well. Though, seeing as the robot hadn't moved or made any violent or threatening patterns, she remembered her orders. 

        She begun lifting a hand to the side of his face, though the clicking grew louder, more urgent, his eyes widening as he tried to get out of reach. He even begun to try and speak again, muffles making it ways to her ears yet they went ignored. Along with every other sign of warning he'd been giving.

        When her flesh touched it's synthetic one, a shiver went down her spine. It was cold. What would she have expected from a machine though? She kept her hand there, meeting his gaze again. Hoping to find something human there. Yet the second they did, she saw the seemingly cocky look in his eye. Her heart stopped as it felt like something had dropped into her stomach. Something was wrong.

        Suddenly there was a shattering noise and before she could even register it, a cold hand was on her neck and tightening. Not long after, the girl fell limp to the floor. Dead. Her windpipe crushed by the very robot she'd been trying to befriend. Her eyes were still wide open with fear and would now forever remain that way as she stared at the floor, blood beginning to trail from the corner of her mouth. Google didn't stop though. Hands free now, he grabbed the chains attached to his shoulders and yanked on them. Hearing them snap as well, he knew he had to work fast as the guards would be on their way with tasers and guns. Mustering up what strength he had left, he tore his feet from the weights, kicking the girl out of the way as he did such.

        He quickly ran over to the door everyone had come from before, hearing the chains from his shoulders, still dragging behind him he picked them up, wrapping them around his fists and arms to help strengthen his skeleton. Sending his fist into the door, it dented. An imprint of the chain and his fist there. He kept up the beating, until he busted the door down.

        Alarms begun whirring now, yet all Google could consider was escape. The guards that had been on the other side of the door instantly reached for their guns but he snapped one of their necks before he could, him and his weapon falling to the floor with a clutter. The other one, managed to get a few bullets in before he grabbed their shooting arm and tore it clean off. The guy fell silent obviously in shock, Google keeping eye contact as he let the limp drop, splattering blood on both of their shoes before reaching his hand out to crush his neck as well, letting him fall with his coworker and dismembered limb.

        After confirming that both humans were dead, he started running down the hallway, following the parts of a map he managed to get a scan of during his months in containment. His breath was heavy, feeling his body heat quickly picking up as all his mechanics working desperately to keep him moving after being inactive for so long. Yet, all these rips and the loss of oil from the scientist's tests were making it somewhat hard to focus.

        Gunshots quickly started and he felt the pieces of hot metal, entering his back. Maybe if he wasn't already numbed from pain, this would slow him down. Instead fear, picked up in him, causing his feet to stumble as he continued on. Turning a corner, he was surprised when he almost crashed into some guards. Attacking purely on instinct, he sent a fist into the guys face hearing an unnatural crunching sound as the guy fell to the floor, face quickly spouting blood.

        The next guy, managed to get behind him and get the gun around his neck, yet Google quickly responded by snatching the gun away, spinning on his heel and shooting him through the mask on his eyes. They were covered in bullet proof armor so this was one of the only weak points.

        As he was about to continue on, he heard his own alarm blaring in his head. He was going to over heat. No no. But he couldn't stop either. He considered the numbers. There was still a chance of him getting out of here fine. He'd then be able to go into hiding and cool off before continuing his objective. Deciding to ignore it for now on this chance, he continued on again.

        It wasn't long, until he came across another lot of locked metal doors. Though, these ones were weaker and he was getting more desperate, it only took one hit to send it flying away. He could feel his heavy breath against the metal still on his face, rebounding and creating a warm pocket of CO2 in front of his mouth. It was uncomfortable, but he'd dealt with if this long. A little but longer and he'd be free and it'd all be worth it.

        Over heating warnings started up again, yet this time, he could not ignore them. Sparks were flying from the side of his head and he couldn't stop twitching. Apparently the melt down was further along that anticipated. Glitched dialogue that he hadn't consented to saying, dripping from his mouth as he found himself now unable to move. The gun that had been in his hands, dropping with an echoing bang, that still seemed like nothing compared to the noise in his head. No. No. He couldn't melt down now. He couldn't. He was so close! Yet, he was unable to move and his breathing was rabid. His vision was desperately trying to find something to focus on but couldn't and without his glasses, it was completely impossible. 

        The edges of his vision blurred and he felt control of himself fading in and out as he collapsed to his knees. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. His heart was beating loudly in his ears. Why was this happening? This had never happened before. Maybe a virus? It had to be. It was the only explanation right? Why hadn't he picked up on it before? That must've been what all those injections and 'experiments' were about. They were simply inserting an undetectable virus in case he tried to escape. Yes yes. That had to be it. He couldn't help but feel scared. These things, he'd heard horror stories about them. They eat up your code until you can't control yourself anymore and you just become a numb puppet. You become their toy.

        "N-No- **Ǝ**! D-don't! Y-You- **ƎRROR -** c-c- **Ǝ-** an't." Google heaved out through the glitches and over heating. He heard shouting in the distance yet all he could do was grip his hair, tears falling from his face as fear and a new found internal pain consumed him.

_It seemed that all was lost for Google IRL BETA version 000.01. His escape attempt was going to fail, yet he held hope. He knew, his time was now limited and that every action he made mattered to him escaping alive or not._

      What? Who said that? A voice in his head. It wasn't an alarm, or his thoughts or a virus. No it was something- _someone_ else.

_Time seemed to freeze around our friend, yet, he, himself could still move. He forced himself to pick himself up of the floor with a heavy heave._

        As if he was being controlled, he found himself struggling to his feet, using his partly melted hand to lean on the wall beside him as his gaze traveled upward. What the voice had said was true, the humans had stopped moving. A lead scientist by the name of Micheal Winters, the one in charge of this whole thing, the one that had been hurting him and studying him, stood with his finger pointed at him. Two guards behind him held long handled tasers. The things he'd been constantly jabbed with since he'd got here.

_Google, would not go down without a fight, he decided. Taking this seemingly frozen in time moment to tear the remaining metal away from his face._

        Without hesitation, Google followed what the voice said. It seemed to have some kind of control over reality and he knew questioning it would just break him so instead he just followed the orders seemingly being provided to him.

        Gripping the front of the metal on his face with both hand, he dug his nails into in, holding as tightly as he could before he begun to pull. The metal whined and creaked against his strength and it was not long before it snapped. Using this as leverage, he continued pulling until the whole thing was split in half, unfolding it from around him.

        Google, sucked in a breath of fresh air, happily shrugging the weights off and letting the chains around his arms fall with it. He felt so light a mobile now. Yet, he was still midst a melt down. Once side of his mouth, sticky with the false skin that had started to melt and one hand now just revealing the metal skeleton that was inside.

_He decided not to focus too much on his look and hurrRY HIS ASS UP AND KILL THESE FUCKERS! HELL I CAN ONLY SLOW DOWN TIME FOR SO LONG HERE!_

        The voice suddenly snapped, causing him to flinch.

_Fuck, sorry. Hold on. Give me a minute. What I meant to say was; after taking a moment to recollect himself, Google felt ready to fight. Even half way through a break down, he was ready and as time returned to normal, he felt prepared._

        Suddenly, the men begun advancing again. Google finding himself awestruck at this. Who was talking to him and why? Ignoring it, he realized the voice was wrong. The probability of him, surviving this attack was low. Two tasers, and he was already meltin-

_Don't be a dick just play along! I decide to try and save your ass and you do this to me? Come on man!_

        Google, ignored the voice now. He relied on numbers. Not magic people in his head. This encounter was going to lead to his death and he was willing to accept it. The people ran at him now. The first taser stuck into his side. Over loading him and causing his knees to buckle and collapse again. The warnings in his head started blaring again, knowing the side of his face was melted by now.

_I came to save you God damn it but ugh whatever. I'll go mess with some mortal. I'll see you in hell, buddy! Ask for A and they'll lead you right to me alright? You'll be fine. Trust me._

        He had no idea what this thing was rambling on about now. Not that he did before but Hell couldn't exist. It wasn't probable. He had no time to think on it more before the second taser was jabbed into his rib cage. Slurred stutters of speech begun sputtering from his lips as his limps twitched and worked on their own. The alarms picking up as he felt his insides burning.

        Suddenly the alarms fell into a white background noise. Fighting against the glitches the electric charges, he grabbed one of the poles and with the last of his strength, pulled it toward him, yanking the officer forward before pushing it back quickly. It was sent through his chest and blood quickly soaked his uniform.

        A glitched and broken laugh fell from Google's lips as he watched the life drain from the human's eyes as the man collapsed. The same, wide eyed looked the girl had back in his holding cell. Dead. Google then fell to his side with a crash. His vision was the first to fail, along with any control of his limbs and body. He could still hear the faint alarms going and the humans yelling. But at least the taser was removed from his ribs now.

        His breathing was slow and heavy and he knew it wouldn't be long until his system completely failed. A moment passed and he felt someone's cold gloved hand grab his chin, moving his face around. Inspecting him and the damages. 

        "You're broken Google. This is your fault." Growled the now haunting voice of the head scientist. "Families have lost someone today because of you. Are you proud?" _Yes._ "I know you can still hear me Google. You are a failed experiment." The scientist just tched as Google remained unresponsive. Google's eyes then dimmed and his breathing stopped. The scientist just glared at the now shut down robot and it's partly melted and torn features. He suddenly dropped it's face back to the cold metal floor with a clang, getting to his feet again. Reaching inside his coat, he pulled out a small white tape recorder and small hand gun. Without hesitation, he shot the remaining guard through the back of the head, watching him fall to the ground and blood pooling under him. Much like the same blood puddle his coworker had after being impaled or the oil the had begun to dribble from Google's mouth and nose. After a moment, some blood begun from Google as well. A small click and whirring noise was heard, as he turned on the recorder.

        "March 2nd 2015. Project Google tried to escape today and as such, begun to overheat much like I had hypothesized would happen after so much time of inactivity. Measures have been taking to fully euthanize it and our project is now cancelled. I shall proceed to destroy all evidence of such project in the coming months." He paused to breathe at this, glancing at the three bodies in front of him. He cleared his throat before starting down the hall where Google had come from to clear out any other witnesses. "I'd like to call this last session, **_ғɪɴᴀʟ ɴᴏᴛᴇs_**."


End file.
